Potassium
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "Baileywick, I'm serious. Sofia is beginning to frighten me… One minute we're discussing spells and having a great time, and the next she's irritated for no reason. I'm starting to think you were right about that whole potassium thing…"


Potassium

Summary: "Baileywick, I'm serious! Sofia is beginning to frighten me… One minute we're discussing spells and having a great time, and the next she's irritated for no reason. I'm starting to think you were right about that whole potassium thing…"

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: …I'm well aware of what I've done, but I can't seem to find it in me to be sorry for it. Haha! :D See the note at the end of the story when you finish. 😉 (Minor references to my story "Mood Swings")

*Story*

The day had begun as normally as it always did. Cedric and Sofia greeted each other and chatted for a while before delving into new spells and potions. But Cedric began to realize that the further into their lesson they got, the more distracted the princess seemed to become. In fact, she seemed like she was on an entirely different _planet_ compared to him as she gazed into one of his many spell books.

"Sofia?" Cedric asked, waving his hand in front of his apprentice's face. He frowned as she continued staring at the spell book, her fingers twirling around her ponytail as she concentrated. Now he was getting worried. She _always_ responded to him. "Sofia!"

"WHAT?!" The princess looked up and gave her mentor a sharp stare. "You wanted me to study this spell, _didn't you_ , Mr. Cedric?" she asked as she released her hair and folded her arms. " _Please_ stop breaking my concentration, or else when I actually _do_ say this spell and it goes wrong, _I'm_ not going to be the one to blame."

"Wha—I…" The sorcerer scratched his head as she shut the book and lowered her head into her arms now resting on the table, a loud and exasperated sigh escaping her. "Sofia, are you all right?"

"Ah-mazing," she replied half-heartedly before glancing up at him, laughing softly and even blushing a bit in embarrassment when she realized her friend seemed really concerned and utterly confused. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. I guess I'm just tired."

"Yes… You've been a bit more _tired_ here recently, I've noticed." He frowned. "Is anything bothering you? Trouble at school? Any villains stalking you?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that…"

"Then, what is-?"

"Just drop it, Mr. Cedric, okay?" she insisted, irritation beginning to lace her voice yet again. "I'm _fine_. You don't have to worry about me so much."

He smiled weakly. "I'm afraid that's asking me to do the impossible at this rate, my dear…" He noted that she seemed to flush a bit more in frustration before turning and jumping down to the floor. "Where are you going? Our lesson isn't over yet."

"I think it might be best for both of us if we end this lesson early…" She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric." With that, she left.

Cedric raked one hand down his face. Obviously, _something_ was wrong with his apprentice. Maybe she was cursed? Ooh, what if she'd been replaced with that wicked little clone again? Nah, that wasn't it. It was obviously Sofia with whom he had been speaking, but something about her current state of mind was really troubling him. "I think I need a break." That said, he trudged downstairs toward the kitchen.

Upon entering the busy room, the sorcerer's senses were pleasantly greeted with the most delicious aromas one could imagine. Chef Andre and his staff were cooking what appeared to be quail in rose petal sauce, lamb lollipops, risotto with white truffles, ratatouille, and so many other dishes for the evening. It was quite a larger meal than usual, but he wasn't going to question it. In fact, he was hoping maybe he could sway the chef to slide him one of those lamb lollipops…

"Cedric?"

Cedric gasped and turned upon hearing his name. He sighed in relief and held a hand to his heart. "Baileywick, you startled me."

The steward frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to clear my mind, so I decided to…fill my nostrils instead." He grinned as the older man rolled his eyes at the silly statement. "Actually, as strange as it sounds, I could use your advice on something."

"You want _my_ advice?" Baileywick folded his arms and smirked. "You finally decided to do something about that outdated fashion sense of yours?"

"Ha-ha, Baileywick. I'll have you know that my robe will _never_ go out of style." He then became more serious as he lowered his voice. "No, it's nothing of that nature. Actually, I'm…worried about Sofia."

"Sofia?" The steward glanced around and figured that there were probably too many ears listening, so he gestured for Cedric to follow him. Once they had made it into a more private corridor, he asked, "Why are you worried about Princess Sofia, Cedric? Is she ill?"

"No…"

"Upset?"

"Quite possibly."

The older man scowled. "If you hurt her or plotted to take over the kingdom again, so help me—"

Cedric waved his hands in defense. "It's not _that_ , Baileywick! I swear!" He sighed and lowered his hands to his sides. "She's been acting rather strangely lately."

"Strangely…how?"

"I don't really know how to explain it other than to say…" He sighed. "She has so many different emotional states now, and it's almost as if someone has _broken_ Sofia."

Baileywick held the younger sorcerer with a firm gaze for a few moments before his serious features gave way to amusement as he started snickering. This didn't sit well with Cedric, of course, who scowled.

"Baileywick, I'm serious! Sofia is beginning to frighten me… One minute we're discussing spells and having a great time, and the next she's irritated for no reason. I'm starting to think you were right about that whole potassium thing…"

That comment did it. Baileywick fell into full-on laughter as he attempted to hold onto the wall for security. His laughter grew so strong that tears were forming in his eyes, and he had to remove his spectacles to wipe them away.

Cedric frowned and gestured angrily. "What is with you, Baileywick?! I'm telling you I'm concerned about my apprentice because of her strange behavior, and now _you're_ acting strangely! Has this whole castle gone mad?!"

Baileywick finally calmed down and grinned before shaking his head. "Cedric, I never thought I'd say this, but for someone who's had such a plot-driven and scheming mind, and certainly for someone your age, you are unbelievably innocent."

"What are you talking about?" He sighed. "Look, I'm just concerned about Sofia. I want my friend back. The one who cherished spending time with me and was happy most of the time—not the one who yells at me and looks like she wants to hit me."

"I have bad news, Cedric," the steward lamented with a hint of amusement still lingering in his tone. He placed one hand on the sorcerer's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"How so?" Poor Cedric. He was still so lost.

"Sofia is a pre-teen. Before we know it, she'll be a teenager. By chance, do you remember what Cordelia was like at that age?" He lowered his hand as Cedric suddenly blanched.

"Th-Those years were _horrific_ ," Cedric whined. "She was literally mad about _everything_. But…" He frowned. "I don't see what that has to do with the whole potassium thing." He growled as the steward burst into laughter again. "Oh, come off it, Baileywick! I'm trying to solve this blasted mystery, and all you're doing is mocking me and laughing at me. Some help you are."

"Oh, Cedric," Baileywick laughed, "you know so much about magic and so little about real life. Look, there is nothing wrong with Sofia. She's just going through something of a transitional phase in her life right now."

"Well, can we transition her faster? She's freaking me out."

The older man smirked. "Oh, you are _never_ going to survive her teenage years at this rate…" He shrugged. "What can I say, Cedric? Just brace yourself." He chortled. "And sure, give her potassium if you must." He laughed again as he headed off to tend to his duties.

Cedric considered the steward's words before lighting up. "Excellent idea!" He hurried off toward the kitchen.

* * *

Sofia looked up from her book she was reading in her room later that night when she heard a knock on her door. Curious who would be visiting at that hour, she slid down to the floor and hurried over to the door, pulling it open. She smiled guiltily upon seeing her mentor there. "Hi, Mr. Cedric…"

He offered her a sincere smile as he held a little basket in front of him. "Hi yourself, Sofia. How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine." She folded her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry for my…weird moods today. I'll try to be better from now on."

"Not to worry, my dear. I have the secret ingredient to solve all your problems."

"Huh?" She looked up toward him as he extended the basket to her, and she blinked as she accepted it. Lifting the small cloth napkin, she tilted her head, baffled. "Um, Mr. Cedric? What's this?"

Cedric lifted the napkin and pointed at several rows of fruits and vegetables. "These are several different types of foods with potassium in them: bananas, apricots, blueberries, butternut squash, eggpl—"

"Yeah, I can see all that, Mr. Cedric, but… _why_?"

"Because…I figured they could help you with your… _transition_."

Sofia blinked. "My what?"

"This blasted potassium-induced transition that you're apparently going through! You've been moody, my dear—like Princess Amber level moody—and quite frankly, it's frightening. I feel as though I'm walking on eggshells around you, and I'd rather not experience that every day. So eat the apricots and blueberries, and be _Sofia_ again, _please_!"

"My _transition_?" The princess finally realized what he seemed to be alluding to, and she blushed deeply. " _Mr. Cedric_!"

"What? What did I say?" Poor Cedric… He had no idea what was causing his apprentice to be so upset and embarrassed.

"I don't think all of this is going to fix—oh, my gosh, _good night_ , Mr. Cedric." She put the basket on the floor before reaching up and pushing her friend to the door and out into the hallway. "And please, after today, let's not speak about this again… I'll try my best not to be _moody_ anymore, but please…"

"But Sofia, your potassium—"

She balked. "And don't ever say that word to me again!" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric." With that, she closed her door.

Cedric stood there for a few moments, replaying the scene in his mind and trying to figure out what had just happened. Flabbergasted, he gave up and left. As he walked, Baileywick caught up to him. "What are you looking so smug about?" he asked, noting the twinkle in the other man's eye.

"You still don't get it?"

"All I know is I'm banned from ever using the word 'potassium' around her again." He huffed as Baileywick chuckled. "It's not funny, Baileywick! I'm no closer to solving this enigma than I was before, and you've been absolutely no help whatsoever."

"That may be, but this whole thing has certainly been entertaining for me. Better than regular old castle gossip any day." He grinned and began walking past the sorcerer. "Good evening, Cedric. I wish you well on your _potassium_ quest." He turned a corner and carried on with his work.

Cedric pouted. "That word is just a curse now, isn't it?" He sighed loudly, echoing Sofia's earlier actions, before shaking his head. "Thank Merlin the day is over. I could use a good night's sleep." With that said, he headed off to his tower, hoping to never hear the word 'potassium' again.

The end

*Note: Happy April Fool's Day/Easter to those who celebrate! By the way, quail in rose petal sauce is a dish used in a story called _Como Agua Para Chocolate (Like Water for Chocolate)_. It's a great book/movie. 😉 Have a great day!

~AquaTurquoise


End file.
